vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon (Takato Matsuki)
|-|Takato and Guilmon= |-|Growlmon= |-|Wargrowlmon= |-|Megidramon= |-|Gallantmon= |-|Gallantmon Crimson Mode= Summary Takato Matsuki and Guilmon are main characters of the Digimon Tamers and has appeared in various other media, such as movies, video games and crossover events. Takato is gentle and sensitive person that loves Digimon with all his heart. Guilmon can be very childlike due to being the youngest of the partner Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | 1-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Takato Matsuko | Guilmon | Growlmon | Wargrowlmon | Megidramon | Gallantmon/Dukemon | Gallantmon/Dukemon Crimson Mode Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: Male | Genderless but referred to as Male Age: 10 | Probably two months old Classification: Human, Tamer | Digimon Powers and Abilities: |-|Guilmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Phasing, Life Draining, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure. |-|Growlmon= All previous Abilities amplified, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Mind Control, Immobilization |-|WarGrowlmon= All previous Abilities amplified, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Can kill beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration (Destroyed Indramon who could regenerate from being erased), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Able to withstand a copy of his atomic Blaster) |-|Megidramon= All previous abilities amplified, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Meggido Flame (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Sound Manipulation |-|Gallantmon= All WarGrowlmon abilities amplified, Flight/Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), his shield protects him from various special attacks, can create forcefields, can summon his weapons, absorb or destroy data, Light Manipulation, Expert Spearman and Swordsman, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can create holes in dimensions |-|Gallantmon Crimson Mode= All previous abilities amplified, Can shatter the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion, Able to disintegrate his opponents into electrons, then consigning them to oblivion within another dimension for all eternity Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Renamon. Fought and defeated Adult level Digimon such as IceDevimon) | Island level (Far more powerful than his previous form) | At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Digitamamon. Fought and defeated powerful perfect class digimon such as Mihiramon and Indramon. Managed to overpower and defeat Vikaralamon) | Complex Multiverse level (His mere existence was enough to threaten not only the Digital World Network, but the Real World and the Universe of the Gods as well as a collection of "miniverses" and would destroy them) | Complex Multiverse level (Fought and defeated Beelzemon who had previously overpowered and knocked his dark form, Megidramon, unconsious. Briefly fought Zhuqiaomon) | Complex Multiverse level (Far more powerful than his previous form. Easily one shotted multiple ADR-06, a single one of which could withstand multiple attacks from Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon. Defeated ADR-01) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Able to keep up and react to Renamon), higher with Digimodify) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Superior to other Champion level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to Rapidmon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Four Holy Beasts) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiveral | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Island level (Tanked hits from Renamon and unfazed by her diamond storm which had easily killed adult class digimon) | Island level (Far more durable to his previous form) | At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from other powerful perfect level digimon) | Complex Multiverse level) | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Melee range, a few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers | A few hundred kilometers | Complex Multiversal with the Digital Hazard | Planetary Standard Equipment: D-POWER and various Digi-Modify cards (see "Notable Attacks") | As Gallantmon His holy armor, along with the holy lance Gram, his holy shield Aegis and his flying vehicle Grani | In Crimson Mode his sacred sword Blutgang and spear Gungnir Intelligence: Takato has shown to be clever and resourceful throughout the series. While Guilmon is curious and naive due to being the youngest of the partner Digimon, he is a virus type Digimon and as such is a very fierce fighter being capable of troubling Renamon (who is very skilled and experienced fighter that had already defeated many Adult level Digimon) when he was a day old Weaknesses: Takato needs to be around to assist Guilmon with Digi-Modify and he isn't very strong nor durable which can make him an easy target | Takato can get hurt when Wargrowlmon gets hit | Megidramon is a berserker | None Notable | None Notable Feats: Guilmon *Damages Gargomon *Trades blows with Gorillamon *Holds onto a speeding Locomon *Completely shrugs off Renamon's attacks *Able to dodge Musyamon's sword swing *Capable of fighting underwater *Easily blast through Concrete *Pyrosphere has good range and may even have some homing properties Growlmon *Stops a train with brute strength *Survives getting thrown into a building by Gulfmon *Fights underwater with ease *One shots a missile array *Capable of hurting Ultimate level Digimon Wargrowlmon *Matched strength with a City-Buster *Easily tanked shots from Beelzemon's guns *Able to withstand his own attacks *Can fly with his thrusters Megidramon *His mere presence was causing the Digital world major damage Gallantmon *Royal Saber hits about this hard *He can focus it, too *Able to fight against higher-end agents of the D-REAPER *Able to overpower Beelzemon *Easily dispatches with several Mega-level Digimon *Tanks Zhuqiaomon's fire. Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Gallantmon + Grani) *Easily cuts through D-REAPER Cables, these Cables were able to restrain Beelzemon * Easily beats D-REAPER Agents that were able to defeat Megagargomon and Justimon. Notable attacks/Techniques: Takato *'Digi-Modify Speed:' Major movement and probably reaction speed increase on Guilmon *'Digi-Modify Hyper Wing:' Gives Guilmon wings *'Digi-Modify Hypersonic:' Even greater speed increase *'Digi-Modify Mega Pyrosphere:' Makes Pyrosphere stronger *'Digi-Modify Digmons Drill:' Gives Guilmon a drill for digging *'Digi-Modify Power:' Increases Guilmon's power *'Digi-Modify Metalgarurumon Blaster:' Grants Guilmon the "Metal Blaster" *'Digi-Modify Aerowing:' Gives Guilmon Aeroveedramon's Wings *'Digi-Modify Digivolution:' Digivolves Guilmon into Growlmon *'Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution:' Digivolves Growlmon into Wargrowlmon (or Guilmon into Wargrowlmon) Guilmon *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker:' Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. *'Kurogane Maru' *''Quake-a-lator (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): Drills through its target with its claws.'' Growlmon *'Pyro Blaster' (Exhaust Flame): Spews out a powerful blaze with a roar. *'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Develops plasma along the blades on its elbows, then strikes the opponent. *'Howling' Wargrowlmon *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on his chest. *'Radiation Blade' (Double Edge): He powers up the blades on his arms and fires them at the enemy. *'Trinity Burst:' In this combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a crane. *'Megalo Spark:' Emits an electric shock from its chest. *'Hammer Edge: Stabs the enemy with its Chrome Digizoid claws. Megidramon *'Megiddo Flame:' Megidramon exhales a vicious maelstrom of purgatorial flames. *'Hell Howling:' Megidramon howls while facing the enemy; the shock of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. Gallantmon *'Lightning Joust' (Royal Saber): Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. *'Shield of the Just' (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. *'Dragon Driver:' A joint attack with Grani—the two drive themselves right into their opponent. *'Yuggoth Blaster:' A joint attack with Grani—a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. *'Saber Shot' *'Spiral Saver:' Spins upwards in a very short tornado within a fire tornado. Gallantmon Crimson Mode *'Crimson Light' (Quo Vadis): Gallantmon Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. *'Final Justice' (Final Elysian): He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his Gungnir. *'Invincible Sword' (Royal Saber): Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. * Royal Saber: Dispatches a strong blast of lightning. Key: Guilmon | Growlmon | Wargrowlmon | Megidramon | Gallantmon | Gallantmon Crimson Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Cyborgs Category:Knights Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Card Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users